Tasting the Spotlight
by tiduslover2004
Summary: Tidus is the lead singer of a band, The Kents, who hail from Bevelle. He's on tour for the first time, and meets up with a few of his old friends, and enemies. Can't steal the spotlight from these guys. Rating may change in further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own FFX or FFX-2. There, now everyone can be happy.

R&R, please. It's a story I pulled out my ass really, and I just started typing it down one day. Hope you enjoy it.

By the way, the song Tidus keeps singing during the fic is The Red by Chevelle. I don't own the song. -Thumbs up-

000

His eyes opened wearily, a sigh escaping his lips as he twisted underneath the blankets, legs getting caught up between the sheets. A rumble stirred in his chest as he scratched the stubble growing on his jaw and chin, a low yawn rushing out of his throat.

"Get up, man. It's time."

Tidus groaned and flipped onto his back, rubbing his well toned stomach and pecs, kicking off the blanktes as he sat up on the side of the bed slowly, obviously not wanting to wake up quite yet. He glanced at the clock and rolled his eyes, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles.

"Yeah, yeah.." He mumbled, cursing some under his breath as he shoved the empty Everclear bottle out from under his behind.

Looking around his room, he took notice of the beer cans and empty bottles of vodka strewn randomly about his room on the tour bus. Then also took notice of the throbbing in his temples and forehead.

He grabbed up a pair of his jeans and pulled them up to his waist, not bothering to button them as he shuffled out his room, heading straight to the fridge.

"Morning, man. Last night was crazy..it's already 1. We have to start up the gig sooner or later, ya?" Said the tall brute in the kitchen, a bowl of cereal in front of him as he pushed a few strands of red hair out of his face.

He watched Tidus reach the fridge and grab a beer from inside, popping it open and guzzling from it.

Seeing the look on his face, Tidus smirked, holding up his beer in cheers,"Hair of the dog, Wakka."

Wakka grinned as well and held up his cereal bowl full of milk back to him before slurping from it. Tidus flopped beside him and ran a hand through his silky blonde hair, grabbing his pack of cigarettes and lighter, glancing sideways to Wakka as he let his cigarette hang from the side of his mouth, lighting it.

"Where's Gippal at? He didn't make it home last night." Wakka looked up from his newspaper as he shoved another spoonful of cereal in his mouth, wiping a bit of milk that dribbled down his chin away.

Tidus shrugged and took a drag from his cigarette, watching the smoke curl in the air as he grinned. "I don't know. He went home with that girl from last night. She was pretty hot, so I didn't give him a curfew." The blonde shrugged his tanned shoulders and took another drink from beer, flicking the ash of his cigarette into another empty beer can.

"We have to start up soon, and it's supposed to be in the Bevelle Centre." Tidus said, scratching the side of his neck as he watched Wakka get up and drop his bowl into the sink, then heading to the bathroom.

"I thought you wanted to do it later tonight? Say...around 8."

Tidus twirled the top to his beer can around his fingers as he stared blankly at the table, picking up his cigarette and dragging from it once more before dropping it into an old beer bottle, hearing it go out as he clicked his tongue.

"Sounds fine to me. But, in order to fucking play, Mr. Stud needs to get home soon so we can practice up a bit."  
"Aww, he'll get hear, ya? He always does. Let him have some booty, and he'll be fine. He doesn't play good without it." Wakka snickered from the other room before starting up the shower, a pair of boxers and pants thrown against the wall outside of the bathroom.

Tidus stood up and walked to the hamper full of clothes, grabbing up a shirt and throwing it on. He flipped on the radio to the rock station, a familair song blaring out of it, mumbling along with the song as he smiled. Walking to the fridge, he glanced down at the newspaper Wakka had been reading. Then walked backwards slowly, grabbing it up and smirking, holding it in front of himself.

"THE KENTS ARE BACK AT HOME, BEVELLE!" he read aloud slowly the headline of Bevelle Weekly. With a grin, he flung the paper back on the table, calling to Wakka.

"Good to be home, right, Wakka?"

He heard Wakka's howl of laughter from the shower, then a stomp of excitement,"Hell yeah, brudda!"

Laughing as well, Tidus flopped onto the chair.

Tidus pulled out his sneakers as he pocketed his cigarettes and lighter, along with his shades, pushing open the door to the bus and hopping out, stretching his arms above his head as he breathed in the fresh air, reaching from his other pocket to put on his sunglasses.

"Good to be home, for sure..." Tidus murmured to himself, flashing his signature smile as he reached under the steps to grab his Zanarkend Abes hat and put it on, concealing his face as much as he could.

Glancing around some, he began to strut down the street, his hands shoved into his pockets. He gritted his teeth in tune with a song blaring from a car speeding by him, jerking his head foward so the hood of his coat flung over his eyes. He watched his feet as his lips began to move in sync with the voice thrown into the air by a radio, a smirk forming on his face again.

"They say freak...when your singled out.." He spoke softly, watching his feet as he stepped ahead. He glanced up and realized he had made it to the streets of Bevelle, people wearing all different colors and a few "The Kents" shirts.

"The red..it filters through." He watched his breath curl up in front of his face, he looked back down. His fingers tapped against his cigarettes and lighter in his jacket pockets, creating a light beat that only he could beat, his teeth continuing to grind along with the song.

"So lay down, the threat is real when his sight goes red again.." He let his eyes close as he felt adrenaline come over him, knowing he stood in front of the Bevelle Centre. Keeping his eyes sewed shut, he stepped forward and took off his glasses before looking up clearly at the building. The building was huge, layers and layers of seats going up the side of it. He had been in there only once before, the first time he played with the rest of his band. He remembered the way his fingers jumped around his guitar, the way the fans screamed as he did into the microphone, sweat stinging his eyes as he looked around the thousands of fans screaming for him. For them.

Wakka at the drums, his wrists slamming the sticks against the instruments, sweat pouring down his arms and neck, yelling into the microphone when time called for it.

Gippal stood with another guitar and slammed his hands up and down along the strings of it, dropping to his knees as he finished it off, tons of girls screaming and reaching for him as he plopped in front of them. Tidus still sung loudly and louder still into the microphone, planting his feet firmly on the side of the stage before jumping into the crowd, feeling tons of hands rip and pull at his clothes. He floated amongst their heads as Gippal and Wakka kept it up, laughing out loud as he screamed out in delight, reaching up high and pointing back to the stage.

They threw him back and he rolled up to the mic and grabbed it up along with his guitar, strumming effortlessly as he sung the last of the words, all of their fans screaming and jumping around crazily, causing the whole Bevelle Centre to shake in excitement. As the song concluded, all of the band flung their hands up and closed their eyes, hearing the crowd scream louder than they had for the whole concert. Tidus smiled and breathed heavily, drops of sweat trickling down the side of his face and neck, the spotlight shining brightly into his eyes.

Just then, a figure bumped into Tidus, pulling him from his memories as he was slightly pushed back.  
"Oof." He looked down to see a small figure of a girl in front of him, looking behind her and then up to him in suprise, her eyes widening as she gaped.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there, so so sorry. I should of been watching where I was going, please forgive me." She shook her head and reached down to pick up her bags and purse, mumbling apparent curses under her breath as she did so.

Tidus stood back and watched her as she picked up her bags, then shaking his head, he leaned down to help her pick up her bags. She let her luggage slide down her arm and to her shoulder as she stood up, smiling some at him as she ran a hand through her chocolate brown hair.

"Thanks so much, I really didn't mean to bump into you. It's just..I should of been looking where I was walking."  
Tidus stared at her for a moment, taking in her features as she spoke. Her eyes were bi-colored, long lashes brushing along her cheeks as she blinked at his staring. He didn't care. He just kept on looking her over.

Her cheeks were a light shade of pink, from embarassment or natural he didn't know, but it pleased him. Her lips were bowed into the perfect shape, and her chin held a soft curve to it. The milky color of her skin suited her well, as did the light freckles scattered over her nose and cheeks did.

A soft cough pulled him back into reality.

"Oh.." Tidus muttered, clearing his throat before nodding in reply. "It's okay. I shouldn't of been standing here looking all stupid." He laughed some and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing sideways to Bevelle Centre. Then it donged on him.

He wasn't wearing his 'disguise.' He desperatly hoped she didn't notice. That's exactly what he needed, a crowd of gleeful girls surrounding him. But she just smiled some, the dimples in her cheeks appearing softly as she nodded.

"You did look quite stupid." She laughed, covering her mouth as she did so and took a step back. "Thanks again, sir."  
Tidus stood there dumbfounded as he watched her take her leave, her hips swaying as she moved away.

_Her figure..._

Tidus looked her over as she walked away. Her waist was tiny, but her hips had a pleasing roundness to them as well as her legs..and chest. Her heels clinked with every step as she walked away.

"A good catch.." He muttered, whistling under his breath until she was out of sight.

And then, of course, he noticed he didn't give her back her bag.

"Shit! Man. Great." He began to jog in the direction she left to, his glasses falling out of his pocket as he did so. His hood slid off as he ran as well, and taking no notice, he finally saw her near the T'atimel shopping mall. Tidus took a few more strodes before he heard a shriek which stopped him in his tracks. Slowly, he looked behind him, and there stood a girl with blonde hair pointing at him and gaping widely.

"It's Tidus! Lead singer of The KENTS!" Everyone looked his way as she screamed this, and he muttered a quick curse under his breath before turning fast to leave. But much to his dismay, a mob of girls stood there again. He took a deep breath, and clutching his bag tightly, he ran as fast as he could past them, hoping he didn't knock any of them to the ground. He spotted the girl and took a dive for her arm, but was stopped as she was grabbed up by someone with blue hair. The man kissed her deeply, and she smiled and kissed him back. Tidus looked down at the luggage and then back to the seemingly happy couple before a light "Fuck it" came from his mouth. He pushed passed everyone before making it to his bus, jumping inside of it and slamming the door shut. He shoved his foot onto the gas and laughed out as the bus sped foward and into the forest, an angry Wakka and, suprisingly, an also angry Gippal shout. They hit bushes and trees before Tidus halted to a stop, looking back at his fellow band mates, his friends, his brothers.

"Ready for some gigging, guys?" Tidus asked, reaching into his pocket and lighting a cigarette, grinning at the shock on their faces.

Gippal sat up from his position on his back from the floor, the sudden movement apparently causing him to flip backwards from his chair. "Couldn't be readier, man." He reached aside and grabbed his guitar and smirked to Wakka, who shook his head, strung back against the stove and counters. He looked around at the beer bottles around the room that had been thrown around and laughed lightly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Fuck yeah, it's good to be home."

000

Next chapter coming up soon, I promise. Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Back again. Please review. The people in the story will be slightly OOC. Kk? Oh, and, the song he's singing is To Be Loved by Papa Roach. I don't own it, by the way.

000

Tidus stood backstage as people made him up. He hated to be made up. All he wanted was fucking clothes, but makeup and hair gel is packed on his face.

His eyes were lined in heavy black, and his hair was gelled so it'd stick up in places. His attire was of a black shirt and ripped jeans, and black sneakers. When the girls grabbed a razor began to lather his face, he jumped up from his chair. He hated to be shaved. It made him itchy.

He looked across to Gippal and Wakka, grinning as a girl tried to hassle with Wakka's red hair. Nothing made that fucked up hair go down, nothing. So they just made him wear a hat over it, the name of their band written across it in red letters. His eyes were outlined in red, though, and the side of his mouth was black that ran down his chin, making him look very similar to a puppet.

Gippal's eyes were outlined in blue, and his hair was being sprayed down so that red streaks crossed through it. He looked like the lady-killer he was, as always.

Though Tidus was as good looking as them, he never really got into women that much. Not..since his last. Since then he had just kept to himself, drinking and smoking his days away. Come to think of it..he couldn't remember the last time he ate.

His fuel was nicotine and alchohol. Same as the rest of the band, pretty much.

Except for Gippal. His fuel was nictoine, alchohol, and women. Tons and tons of women.

They asked Tidus if he was gay once, because he had declined a sexy blonde who had somehow ended up on the tour bus. Their answer was two bloody noses and off to the bedroom he went with the beauty. They never asked again, needless to say.

Tidus lit a cigarette and sighed at his reflection in the mirror, wanting desperetly to wipe the war paint away from his eyes. But as he went to do so, he was popped on the hand by the makeup artist, a scowl on her face. Sighing, he put on his fingerless gloves and stood up from the chair and went to the curtains, peeking outside the side of them discreetly.

His mouth fell open in awe.

Thousands and thousands, thrice as much as last time he played there, filled the Centre, all of them stomping and yelling, screaming for the band to bust out of the curtains and work the fuck out of their magic. He smirked and took a long drag from his cigarette before putting it out on his palm, walking backstage to kick the back of Wakka's chair, sending him spinning around. The makeup artist snorted in annoyence before walking off, hands on her hips.

"Man, they make us up like goddamn dolls, ya?" Wakka looked at his puppet-like makeup in the mirror and moved around his jaw, reaching for one of his cigarettes as well.

"I like it, makes me look dead." Gippal ran a hand through his red streaked hair and reached over to give Tidus a brotherly slap to the cheek, leaning back against the counter. Tidus grinned and rolled his shoulders, closing his eyes to listen to the crowd that waited for them to emerge. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, drumming his fingers on the counter.

He looked up and to the clock slowly, his heart skipping a beat at the time.

7:46.

"Almost, ya? You nervous?" Wakka punched the side of Tidus's arm before picking up his drum sticks, twirling them around his fingers quickly. Tidus shrugged and picked at the corner of one of his nails, his fingers calloused from playing guitar for so many years.

He was 24, and had been playing since he was 16. He had mastered it completely.  
And was damn proud of it.

He had taught himself and slowly progressed, sometimes throwing his ballcap out in the street for cash. He always ended up with about $90 after he was finished. Not too shabby for someone who spent all their mulah on cigarettes and beer.

Tidus rubbed his hands together and looked over the curtains and then back to his band mates, clicking his tongue in nervousness.

"Okay...I am fucking nervous." Tidus looked up at his friends, his eyes being covered by the golden strands, smiling from the corner of his mouth.

Gippal spun around in his chair with his head laid back, kicking Wakka's leg everytime he completed a total 180 degree turn.

"I'm nervous, too. We'd be crazy if we weren't.." Gippal noted, jumping up some as Wakka kicked him the next time he spun around.

"I heard that the Bevelle news shit was going to be here...pretty big stuff. Let's make this one our best." Wakka nodded before standing up and nodding backwards to the curtain, cracking his fingers.

"Time."

_-Her.-_

I stood in the crowd, squished between two men who happened to be smoking marijuana, and I was getting quite light headed. My cousins should of been here already..but I doubt they'd be able to find me if they did. I needed to make it back to the entrance to wait for them, but I was afraid I would get lost. Sighing, I turned around hesitantly, my nose colliding against someone's chest as I did so. I shoved past the figure and slowly progressed to the entrance, receiving a few slaps to the ass and hands on my chest as I did so.

"Fucking A..." I mumbled, clawing at the eyes of a stranger who tried to slide his hand down my pants. I ducked past a few men before I could finally, but barely, see the light of the entrance. I moved faster, before someone grabbed my wrist.

I tugged, and then tugged harder from the grasp, then went to screaming and kicking. I didn't like this one bit. I hated this.

I hated this band, I hated the smell of this place, and I hated that I didn't have my cousins here.

I turned around to slap at the stranger's face before I heard a familar voice yell out, grabbing both of my hands now and bringing his face down close to my own.

My eyes snapped open and I was suddenly staring into familar blue hues.

"Seymour!" I let out a laugh as he picked me up over his shoulders and looked up at me from underneath his silky blue hair, which came to below his ears. He was handsome, of course. Tall and well toned, a chizzled jaw line and a soft chin, which had gotten a few whiskers in the past few days. But I liked it, I liked the way they scratched my cheeks when he kissed me, or nuzzled. I stared down at him for a bit, before jumping as he jabbed me in the thigh with one of his nails.

"Yuna? You hear me?" He yelled up at me loudly and I was slowly brought back into reality, and I shook my head, a faint blush spreading over my face.

"Take me to the entrance, baby! I need to wait for Lulu and Rikku!" He nodded, the back of his head moving against my stomach as he rested his hands on top of my knees, my own hands tangled through his hair as he walked toward the entrance.

I looked around at the tops of peoples heads and blinked in amazement. There were more people here than I thought..

Lu and Rikku loved this band, always telling me how hot they were. And how great they sounded.

And what about how fucking slow they were? I'd been waiting for the past 45 minutes for them just to pop out of the curtains, and I was getting quite impatient.  
That's when all the lights dimmed, and the crowd went totally quiet. Smoke shot up from the tubes on the side of the stage, and all of the sudden sparks flashed out as well. Seymour turned around and I leaned down to watch better, actually being able to hear my breath.

_-Him.-_

I held my guitar, my eyes downcasted as I took a deep breath, hearing the crowd silence as the smoke covered the stage. Slowly, slowly, I looked up and watched the curtains slide slowly upwards, the spotlights blaring down on me now as my heartbeat quickened.

Grinning widely, I slammed my fingers down on the strings of my guitar, Wakka started up his drums, and Gippal echoed behind me on his guitar.

I shoved my face against the mic as my eyes searched aroudn the centre, slowly beginning.

"_Listen up_

_Turn it up and rock it out_

_Party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout_

_This is real, as real as it gets_

_I came to town to get some fucking respect_

_You better be ready, put your pedel to the medal_

_Taking it back to a hardcore level_

_You better be ready_

_Put your pedal to the medal"_

I said this loudly as Wakka and Gippal joined me, I grew louder and louder, and screamed out and thrashed up and down my strings, hearing Wakka slam his sticks against the hollow drums, Gippal jumped around energetically, as the crowd screamed and jumped right along with him. Throwing their hands up, they all screamed for us.

"_Go! _

_Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved!"_

I licked my lips and slammed my feet into the stage, my fingers screamed my magic, my head swung with the tune. My hair fell over my eyes, but it didn't matter. I knew this song by heart, and nothing was going to fuck up this damn concert. My heart flew with the notes, and sweat beads poured from my forehead and neck, hair sticking to my face. Smirking, I pushed my face back against the mic, starting up again.

"_I want domination  
I want your submission  
I see you're not resisting  
To this temptation  
I've got one confession  
A love deprivation  
I've got a jet black heart  
It's all fucked up and it's falling apart!_

_Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved!"_

Wakka slammed his weapons against the drums.  
'One, one, one, one.' His lips used to move with every slam of his stick, and I glanced back, but his mouth was twisted into a smile of excitement, red hair that sprouted from the bottom of his beanie sticking to his forehead, licking his lips. Gippal had his head hung low, his back twisting and bumping up in the beat, thrashing like I did.

"_I've got another confession  
I fell to temptation  
And there is no question  
There was some connection  
I've got to follow my heart  
No matter how far  
I've gotta roll the dice  
Never look back and never think twice!_

_Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved!"_

The centre trembled in excitement, everyone screaming and jumping around as adrenaline filled my veins, sweat dripping off my nose as I fell to my knees, headbanging back and forth as my shoulders pumped to the music. Gippal, Wakka, and I all threw our faces against the microphone, our fingers and arms all moving to make our magic fill the stadium, my fingers eventually cracking and bleeding from slicing along the strings, the stinging driving me further to the middle of the centre, filling all of our ears with the sound of perfection.

"_Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fucking neck _

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved!"

We all threw our hands up as the crowd screamed as an answer, blood dripping down my my gloves as I panted heavily, my chest heaving. The last little echoes of our magic slowly dispersing. Gippal threw his guitar down, shattering it to peices as the last of the song dripped away, the crowd playing music of their own as they cheered. The energy of them filling the room, the sweet scent of sweat of all our fans. The abyss of the centre trembled in my chest as my hands swung down to a bow, a bead of sweat dripping off my nose as Wakka jumped over his drums and slide on his knees next to us all, throwing his hat down into the crowd, watching swarms of fans grab for it. I screamed into the crowd before turning to go back stage, feeling the centre shake and respond to our performance.

Who knew this hell could be so satisfying.

_-Her.-_

My eyes widened as I saw the lead singer of the famous band, the same man whom I had practically tackled to the ground earlier today. And I couldn't help but notice how... _sexy_ he was.

My heart skipped a beat as I saw him perform, his hands moving around the guitar as if it were part of his own body. Blonde hair..tanned...toned.  
He resembled perfection. His arms flexed their muscles as he worked that guitar to a pulp, and I jumped up and down along with the song, my head swinging and banging foward, a few times slamming against someone's back. I felt the centre let out a sigh, and then rumble underneath me, looking up at the rows and rows of people on the side of the building in their seats. It was a miracle that thing didn't crumble to rubble, but I didn't care. At the moment all I wanted to do was move, and dance and.._ fuck._

I screamed at the top of my lungs, my throat itching for moisture but I ignored it, Seymour beside me yelling and stomping his feet in answer. Just then, I looked beside me to see Lulu and Rikku jumping around with us. The room looked blurry, as if I were drunk on the sound of the beautiful man who stood at the stage.

All of the sudden, the music stopped. My mind reeled foward and I felt dizzy as I slowed down jumping and headbanging, my eyes watering as tears dripped down my face from the loudness, the sweat, the smoke.

The _music._

_-Him.-_

We rushed backstage, laughing and shoving eachother almost tiredly as the excitement rushed through our veins, the music still pumping in our body. The crowd still screaming for us, we rested our backs against the wall as we panted heavily, our eyes closed wearily. Blood pumped in my temples as they throbbed, but to me it was pleasure, that pain. I rubbed my fingers together and looked down at them, blood still seeping through the slits on the calouses on my fingertips.

"Oh man..." Gippal laughed out as his head rested back on the wall, his chest heaving slowly. He tiredly slapped the side of Wakka's head and looked sideways to him, and Wakka just sat still. His hair was all rumpled on top of his head, and sweat dripped from the ends of a few strands.

I took a cigarette out my pocket and lit it tiredly, wishing I had a beer for my dried throat.  
"Girl's should be filing in soon." Pulling out a roll of cash, Gippal snickered and tapped lightly on the door next to the wall, hearing a bunch of girl's gasp in response.

Wakka laughed out and nudged my side,"Catch a chick tonight. You played the fuck outta that thing."

Shrugging, I stepped to the door and rested my hand on the knob of it, smirking as I turned it.  
"We'll see." I slung the door open and tons of girls pushed inside of it, all of them dressed rather sluttish, but not that it mattered to Gippal and Wakka.  
After all the girl's had reached them, I stepped outside and shut the door, heading downtown. Then, remembering, I reached up and smeared all of the paint off my face. Smirking to myself, I slid on my glasses.  
I really missed this place.

000

Next chappie soon!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own FFX or FFX-2 and stuff, so yeah. Enjoy!  
000

His hands trembled as he ran them over her curvy body, the silken skin soft beneath his rough hands. Leaning down, his lips touched her own softly as he slowly began to pump within her, feeling their pulses become one.

Her lips trailed along his jawline as she moved back up against him, her hands raking through his blue hair and down his tattooed back slowly, her nails scratching him up.  
Sweat slid into the cuts she made which drove him to go faster, harder, slamming within her inner walls as she moaned out his name softly, her breasts bouncing lightly with every heavy thrust.

"Yuna..." He mumbled her name against her neck and raked his fingers along her side and down slowly over her hips and thighs, holding her legs in place which were wrapped around his waist, a grunt emerging from his throat as he panted. She gasped out loudly as she felt blood ooze from where he had grasped and raked, his hands smearing the liquid along her waist and legs.

He breath teased at her nipple before attacking it with his tongue and mouth softly, her heels digging and pushing deeply against his back, her moans encouraging him to continue.

She let her head fall back against the pillow as another moan escaped from her mouth, and with one final thrust, he was finished, leaving her without her own release.

...Again.

He pecked her lips once, twice, three times before rolling off of her and pulling her close to his chest, closing his eyes. She watched him fall asleep slowly, the pulsing between her legs slowly growing to an annoyance. His blue lashes brushed over his pale cheeks as he drifted to his dreams, his chest rising and falling in rhythm with his sleep.

"Fucking Seymour..." She mumbled, wanting to just reach over and slam him back inside of her, making him finish with her own climax. But she didn't...

She didn't want another argument tonight. Or another bruise..

His left hand rested inbetween her breasts, his other wrapped firmly around her waist as he nuzzled his whiskered face against her smooth neck, causing her to shiver and and break out in goose bumps.

She was pissed.

Slowly, gently, she began to move his arm from out around her. She bit her lip hard and closed her eyes tightly as she saw her 'beloved' stirr and flip around to his other side, his back to her. She rolled out form the bed and landed with a thump on her knees, smothering a gasp into the side of the mattress as her knees hit the wooden floor roughly.

Yuna grabbed up her clothes and headed for the bathroom, the essense of him mixed with blood dribbling down her legs as she sat on the side of the bathtubt, slowly washing it up with a wash cloth.

"Goddamn guado.." She muttered under her breath, wiping the last remaining bit of white fluid away from between her legs and along her inner thighs.

As she stood up, she took notice of the blood. She wiped a bit off from her side and ran a slender finger along the wound, gasping slightly as she shivered.

He had always done this...

Scars were up and down along her body, even a few bite marks on her breasts and back. Grabbing the cloth once again, she wet it with warm water and slide it along her legs and behind, washing her clear of her own blood. She rested her palms on the side of the counter and leaned in close to the mirror, looking at her reflection.

Black circles clouded under her eyes and her cheeks were paled down to a snowy white color, giving her the impression that she had died.

Most likely from blood loss.

Her hair was tossled and messed up, and her throat still hurt from the concert earlier that night. Still sore from all of the screaming she had done.

_The concert.._

Her legs began to tremble slightly from the thought of it, the way the notes of the guitar and drums seemed to flow within herself. She, too, felt like she was being played by the lead singer of The Kents, her belly tightening every time his hand thrashed down against the strings.

Closing her eyes, she rested her forehead on the mirror and sighed, watching the glass fog up with her breath.

She slowly traced a heart with a slash over it before it faded away, afterwards just wiping it away with her cheek.

"Oh, fuck it."

With a smirk, she glanced down at her clothes and snatched them back up, sliding them on. She wore tight pants, and a white tank top, along with a jacket that came below her breasts. She didn't even bother with a bra, and slowly she slid on her gloves. Looking in the mirror, she grabbed her makeup and padded powder underneath the dark circles under her eyes and over her nose, applying blush to her cheeks. She outlined her eyes in heavy eyeliner and added mascara before sliding on a headband over her hair. She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets and lifted her hood over her eyes before slowly stepping passed the sleeping Seymour, heading outside into the winter-like weather.

But, turning around, she opened the door back and reaching inside, she grabbed his wallet, shoving it inside her pockets.

"Love you, Seymour.." She mumbled, resting two fingers on her lips, taking them away to point at him.

The door shut and locked behind her with a click.

As she walked down the street, she looked up at the neons signs that lit up the city of Bevelle, even at 1 in the morning.

Passing a few stores and restaurants, she figured she'd better find somewhere to go before she caught a cold and/or froze to death.

The bar was still open. She could go there.

... But she didn't feel like getting the ass beat out of her by Seymour for drinking around a group of men..

The shopping mall was open. But she didn't feel like shopping.

Strip club. Not her type of hang out.

And that was about it.. save for some laundry place.

Guess people got stains on their Besaid Aurach's shirt at 1 in the morning.

Except for the few people walking along the street aimlessly, Yuna was the only one there. She glanced around nervously as cars whizzed by her.

Her butt began to get numb, as did the tip of her nose.

She thought about going home, but figured it wasn't the best idea. She'd get slapped across the face for leaving.

So, instead, she just kept on walking.  
No destination, no nothing for her. Just these empty streets and cruddy bars.

A car passing by had The Kents blaring from it's radio, and once again the song was stuck in her head.  
Her hands twitched in her pockets to tap against something and go along with the beat, but she resisted, the cold air stinging her cheeks as she looked up.

A bus was in front of her, looking much like a trailor, and she heard heavy music blaring from inside.  
Sounded like her kind of place to be.

She hopped up the stairs on the side, and, taking a deep breath, tapped a few knocks on the metal door, waiting for a response.

-_Him_.-

A girl sat on Gippal's lap, as well as Wakka's. They were shitfaced, but me being used to booze, I wasn't even fazed. The girl slouched on Gippal's lap had been staring at me half of the night, but I had always looked away. She smelt bad, anyway. Like damp bread and sour milk.

And anyway, my love was for my guitar, and my guitar only.

Maybe my cigarettes and bee, toor. But that was it.

Wakka had turned up the music on high, a band we had befriended blaring from the speakers, and was drumming on the girl's boobs as she laughed in response, her hands resting on his own as they came to her breasts, leaning back to catch him in a deep kiss.

That whore.

Sighing, I lit a cigarette and leaned back against the small sofa, wanting desperetly to just go curl up in bed and sleep the rest of the night away and all through the next day, most likely. I finished up the rest of my beer and crumpled it in my fist.

I stood up and jumped a bit as the girl in Wakka's lap slide her foot up inbetween my legs. A shiver rippled through my body as I gently pushed her foot away and slammed open the door, stumbling out then stopping all the sudden. I heard a gasp as I looked down, and there was a girl standing at the front door.

The same girl who had ran into me earlier that day.

She looked just as gorgeous as she had before, only she looked a bit more pale, making her eyes shine a bit brighter.

Although they were bright enough.

"I'm sorry..I didn't see you there. Did you need something?" I took a drag from my cigarette and blew smoke off to the side, running a hand back through my hair.

-_Her_.-

My jaw dropped.

It was _him._

The same guy I had ran into.

The same guy I watched on stage earlier, fucking his guitar of all beautiful sounds and notes, the same guy who's blood ran down his fingers after he head finished playing for all of Bevelle.

The same sexiness that I had seen before on stage, stood in front of me now.

"Well?" He watched me, the end of his cigarette burning brightly as he took another drag from it, letting it rest in the corner of his mouth this time.

I looked him up and down once, although I wanted to do alot more than that, and shook my head.

"I...I had just came across your place and thought I'd stop by. I mean, I didn't know it was YOUR place...I thought it was just some other guy's place. I don't meant to sound like a slut..Fuck, I'm not a slu-"

I was cut off with him handing a cigarette out to me, followed by a lighter, a silent laughter shining in his eyes and apparent on his lips as he sat down on the steps, resting his arms across his knees.

"I know." His perfect face showed no expression as he scratched his stubble, looking up at me from blonde bangs.

I reached out for the cigarette and rested it in my mouth, grabbing for the lighter before he pulled it away behind his back teasingly, lifting an eyebrow.

"..Your name?"

I smirked as I drew my hand back away, leaning foward so he'd light my cigarette.

"Yuna." I rested the tops of my fingers around the cigarette and watched him lean foward, forgetting the lighter and just placing the top of his own cigarette against my own, his eyes staring into mine as he breathed out of his cigarette, causing my own to catch fire, smoke curling into the air as I pulled away.

"I'm Tidus." He nodded to me, leaning his back against the bus as he took one last drag from his cigarette, tossing it aside.

"Who wouldn't know that?" I laughed lightly as I rested my foot on the step, taking a drag from my cigarette and blowing smoke up into the sky.

He shrugged his toned shoulders and rubbed his eyes wearily, letting out a yawn.

"I'm about worn out..." He chuckled some as he looked back up at me, rubbing the tips of his fingers again.  
"You should be.." I said softly, looking up at the sky before back down to him. "You did great today. I hadn't heard at all until today, and I thought you were goddamn great."

He smiled lightly at this, studying his fingers as before snapping his head upwards to me.  
"Oh! I have something for you!" And with that he ran inside, slamming the door behind him.

I blinked slowly, ash tipping off the end of my cigarette as I watched the door shut.

-_Him_.-

I dashed inside and went to the front of my room, shoving open my door to find Gippal behind the girl that was with him earlier, bent over my desk, her skirt pushed up to her stomach, her panties down to her ankles. Same goes for Gippal.

Wincing at the sight, and ignoring the curses from Gippal, I grabbed that Yuna's luggage bag and zipped right back out of my room. On the counter was the the black haired girl, Wakka standing in front of her with his hands rubbing along her legs, kissing over her neck and chest. Her dark eyes ran over me as a smirk played over her lips, causing me to shiver.

Shaking my head, I pushed back open the door to see the Yuna girl standing there quietly, flicking ash off to the side as she sat herself at the end of the steps, still looking up at me. I smiled some, looking down at the luggage and then back to her before setting it in her lap, sitting next to her's, taking note that her thigh rested against my own.

"Oh thanks so much! I must had dropped it when I bumped into you...I was just excited to see..him. Thank you. I appreciate it." She tucked the luggage inbetween her legs and tossed her cigarette off to the side as she finished it.

Just then, Yuna looked up and took in a deep breath. Standing up, she brushed off her behind, which looked very nice by the way, and hopped off the steps. She kicked her luggage underneath the steps, ruffling up a bit of her hair as she rested her hand on her hip.  
"Care to join me to a bar?" She smiled wryly, lifting a thin eyebrow in my direction. My eyes drew down to her chest, and apparently not wearing a bra, it was easy to see her hard nipples sticking up through her shirt. Despite myself, I licked my lips at the sight of it, and she obviously noticed for she crossed her arms over her chest, coughing softly to catch my attention. I shook my head free of thoughts and laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck as I nodded, standing up.

"I'd love to."

I pocketed my cigarettes and rested my hands behind my head, walking down the street as I sideglanced to her, grinning a bit.

"So..What bar, Mizz Yuna?"

-_The Other One_-

He opened his eyes slowly, a shiver spreading across him as the AC turned on higher, the vent beside the bed blowing full force into the blankets. He curled up and groped next to him for the tiny figure. Then blinked.

Sitting up suddenly, he looked around and rubbed his eyes, his hand rubbing over the empty spot next to him.

His face twisted in anger as he muttered a curse, standing up in the nude and feeling around in the dark for his pants and shirt, finally getting them and sliding them on.

Shuffling to the wall, he flipped on the light switch and cursed even louder as he saw his wallet gone. Shoving is feet into his shoes, he ran a hand through his close cut hair, his hand molding over his face as he stepped out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Damn Yuna..." He muttered, gritting his teeth as he strided down the sidewalks.

He kept his head down as snow plastered against his face, melting against his coat as it hit.

Seymour shivered, deciding it was way to fucking early to be tracking down his girlfriend and way too goddamn old to have to be playing Catch-Me-If-You-Can.

Gritting his teeth against the blistering cold, he kept walking foward.  
Determined to find her.

Determined to get his hands around her throat.

0000  
R&R, please. Another chap. coming up.


	4. Chapter 4

Kay, the song is Panic Prone by Chevelle. Listen to it if you want the real effect, so yeah.

Enjoy!  
I dun own Square Enix.

-Christa

-_Him_.-

Smiling politely, Yuna walked into the bar as I held the door open for her. HI let it slam behind me and nestled my hand against the small of Yuna's back gently, leading her to the stools in front of the bar, and when we got there, I held her hand as she sat down onto one of the tall stools.

Usually, I wasn't much of a gentlemen.

But there was something about this brown-haired goddess that made me want to...well...behave myself.

"Oplur shot, please." That girl Yuna said, and I smirked, simply ordering a beer before turning back to her.

In the dim light of the bar, she looked simply radiant. Her eyes held a softness in them but at the same time, a sharp sense of independence, and the way her jaw was set showed how strong she was. I could no longer really see the faint spray of freckles across her nose, probably because of makeup, and her pretty pink lips had been gone over with red lipstick, making her face look even more sexy than it already was.

Her hair was pulled out of her eyes now with a band, save for a few strands that went over her forehead and temples.

My hands itched as I looked down at those long legs and meaty thighs in those tight jeans. I imagined my hands running up those velvet soft legs, before she spoke softly.

"So, Mr. Musician..." Yuna smiled at the bar tender as he set down our drinks and put her shot glass to her lips, flinging her head back as all of the spicy liquid rolled down her throat. "Tell me about yourself."

Amazing. Simply amazing, how she could look so sexy just by downing a shot without the slightest hint of distaste.

"Not much to tell." I finally tore my eyes away from her and focused my attention on my beer, kneading my thumbs down the side of it before taking a swift drink.

Yuna blinked some before sliding off her jacket and letting it hang from the back of the stool, tiny freckles spotted along her shoulders and the top of her back as well.

Ordering another shot from the bartender, Yuna crossed her long legs and ran a hand up her thigh.

Then, I almost slapped myself in the forehead.  
I forgot my wallet in my damned room. Hope one of those whore's didn't get it..

She glanced at me and laugh, apparently at the expression on my face.

"Don't worry about the bill. I got money." She reached back into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a wallet about as thick as a log and laid it on the counter.

"Not so bad, having a loaded boyfriend."

I blinked and thought back to when I had seen her fling her arms around the blue haired guado, and then seeing them share a passionate kiss there in the streets of Bevelle.  
"Oh yeah...Your boyfriend. The guado guy." I took another swig from my beer and rested my elbows on the bar, watching her face as she turned around in her stool to face me, one foot resting on the side of the chair as the other was swung over it, making her look quite seductive.

She lifted an eyebrow in my direction, and tilted her head. "You've seen him before?"

Nodding, I scratched my rough, whiskered jaw and reached into my pocket, grabbing my pack of Boors. I gave it a shake, and frowning, I flung the empty pack lightly on the counter.

"Saw him when you lost your luggage earlier this afternoon. Big guy, blue hair. Creepy hands. A guado." I shrugged my shoulders casually and grinned at her, lacing my fingers together around my beer.

Yuna nodded and rubbed her side lightly as she downed the next shot the bartender gave her. "Yeah...one and only Seymour. He's an ass."

I glanced at her when she said this, and blinked. I opened my mouth to say something but was silenced when a silent tear trickled down her face. I frowned.

I hated to see girl's cry. There was something about it that made me want to hold them, rock them to sleep, to do anything.

"Are you not happy with him?" I asked hesitantly, knowing this wasn't really any of my business. I had just met this girl, and then all of the sudden I was asking her questions about her love life.

Some gentleman I was.

She looked up at me before her eyes drifting downward, her long lashes brushing against her cheeks as she did so.  
"No...I'm not." Yuna laughed some and ran a shaky hand through her hair, patting the wallet in front of her. "But I'm okay."

I eyed her, keeping quiet as she ran the tip of her finger along her empty shotglass. The bar tender wiped along the counters and glanced at Yuna himself, leaning back against the shelf of liqour as he finished.

"Closing time is 5:00, fella. Be sure you're out by then." The man said and slung a cloth over his shoulder, heading to another drunken stupor who had yelled out incoherently.

I checked the clock and blinked.

It was already 4:12.

I still kept quiet as I watched the girl in front of me stare at nothing, her lips drooping a bit to form a frown.

"I've tried to leave him so many times...but..." She shrugged, and looked back to me, plastering a sad small on her angelic face.

"But?" I pressed on, leaning slightly foward to look at her more closely.  
"Just...nevermind. Look at me. Crying like this in front of someone I don't even know." She laughed softly, wiping the streaks of liquid off her face. "Sorry.."

"No...It's okay. If you ever want to talk..you kno-" I was cut off by her covering my mouth and nodded silently, giving a weary laugh afterwards.  
"Don't worry."

Taking her hand away gently, she looked around some before reaching a few stools over to a guy who had passed out. His snores were heard lightly, and his face was smushed against the bar counter, but beside him was a pack of, you guessed it: Boors.

Yuna snatched up the pack and shaked it before grabbing one of the cigarettes and resting it between her lips, handing me it afterward.

I laughed some and shook my head at her, taking one out as well and lighting it, tossing the lighter to her.

"You're something else, Miss Yuna."

"A city girl can get around." She lit her cigarette and set down the lighter, taking a drag and blowing smoke off to the side as she smirked from the corner of her mouth, running a hand through her hair lightly, setting her head band down on the counter. Her hair almost immediately fell in front of her eyes and she fingered it back from her eyes, a song suddenly jolting up from one of the speakers.

One of MY songs.

I hoped no one noticed I was who I was, but I doubted they would. Everyone was shitfaced here, and they could care less about who I was.

Yuna took another shot of vodka, and grimaced only slightly as it flooded down her throat. Her eyes grew slightly heavy now, her lips folded into a straight line.

She took notice of the song coming on, and pointed behind her to the speakers.

"Yours." She reached over and flicked her ash into the nearest tray as I nodded, tilting my head back to finish the rest of my beer.

"One of the first ones that we produced..."

Yuna nodded, and let ash fall from her cigarette, her eyes closed and she swayed lightly. It was obvious she was drunk, and I gently pried the cigarette from her slender fingers and put it out in the ashtray. She opened her eyes and rested her hand on mine for a moment before pulling it away, laying it in her lap as she swayed slightly foward over the counter, her elbows coming up quickly to balance herself.

As I watched her, I felt my heart soften for her.

She smiled as she closed her eyes slowly to the song, Panic Prone drizzling like water from the speakers. This was one of our best and first songs, and I remember the night whenever me, Gippal, and Wakka had heard it come on over the radio. We all turned it up on loud and stomped around my house, screaming and yelling, high fiving and shoving eachother as we knew we had did it.

We were known.

The next day at school, we were stampeded by tons of girls and guys, all telling us they heard us on the 90.2, TYGW. How they were sitting around with they're friends then all of the sudden,"Hey, it's Tidus' band!"

We had always played for the school and on the weekends, holdingdinky little concerts at parties. Drinking, drugs, and smoke was everywhere, but at least we played. And we played hard, too.

I tapped lightly on my knees along with the song, my lips moving silently in sync with my voice coming from the speakers.

"I feel like dancing." Yuna laughed softly as she lifted her arms above her head, her hands gripping her hair as she smiled, tilting her head.

I looked up at her from under my hair, reaching out to grab one of her hands and then the other one softly, holding them in mine as I stood up and led her out to the middle of the bar where no chairs or tables lay.

-_Her_.-

I smiled softly as he led me to the middle of the floor, his hand burying itself into the back of my neck, in my hair as the other ran down my side to my hip, drawing my body closer to his own.

My hands slowly raked up his chest to lay on his shoulders, eyes locked on his own as the ends of his hair tickled the top of my hands.

He rested his cheek against my own, prickly little hairs making me shiver as I felt them brush against my cheek. Slowly, slowly, he began to move with me, and I let my eyes slide shut in relaxation.

My tongue was already heavy on alchohol, so I did the best I could to keep up with his fluid movements, his voice echoing throughout the bar, it being the only thing I heard aside from my pounding heart.

It was sexy, the way I didn't know this man and how I felt against him, the way my body felt against his own. His breathing teased my ear as he moved to rest his chin atop of my head, his hands sliding down my back and resting just above my behind.

Though we moved slowly, I felt dizzy. Felt my limbs grow numb almost as he held me tightly to him, his fingers warm against the bare skin of my arms as his hands traced over them.  
The music stayed soft and light as all else faded out. Only Tidus, me, and the sounds of his music filling my senses.

It seemed like we'd go on like this forever.

I felt completely relaxed and...safe. I even forgot about the damned guado. He whispered things into my hair that I didn't hear, but I felt them instead. It made my heart quicken, made warmth spread through me.

Then the warmth was gone. The safeness of his arms around me, gone. He was shoved away from me and slammed against the side of the bar counter. All of the sudden, my arm was grabbed and I felt nails digging into my flesh as I was dragged out, still hypnotized by the music, still feeling heavy from the booze.

Just as I felt warm liquid trickle down my arm, the stinging pain making me feel dull and useless, it ceased to ache. I heared only the music still, but what I saw was another story.

Tidus was on top of a man, his fists slamming over and over into the stranger's face. I just stood there and continued to listen to the music, watching the man shove Tidus over and slam him onto his back.

It was Seymour.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out, so I just watched, dumbfounded.

Seymour pounded Tidus' face in, but like angels, Gippal and Wakka ran inside.

Wakka grabbed a chair as Gippal wound his hand up with Seymour's hair and jerked him backwards, the chair from Wakka's hands tumbling, falling, slamming against his face.

Gippal looked at Tidus and seemed to scream something, but all I heared was Tidus' voice.

Tidus looked back at the door and shook his head.

Suddenly, he grabbed a handful of Seymour's hair again and brought his face close to his own, teeth clenched as he snarled into his face.

And again, I heard nothing except the music.

Seymour sat up and reached up for me, a pitiful look on his face.

The face that I could now barely recognize.

Before he could grab me, Tidus grasped my hand and jerked me out of the bar quickly, his blood running down the front of his chin and down his neck.

I ran as fast as I could, my feet sometimes missing a step and I would fall on my knees, crying out, but I didn't hear my voice. I didn't hear nothing. All was mute.  
Next thing I knew, that Wakka guy had slung me over his shoulder and began running straight for the tour bus. I looked at the bar as my head bounced with ever stride, and saw Seymour stumbling out from the door, his mouth opened wide. His face looking like ground meat. He pounded down the street, slightly limping, but gaining on us none the less. Terror filled my veins, but Wakka gave a pat to my calf, and I felt better. Again, I felt safe.

I mouthed a silent thanks, and all went black.

-_Him_.-

I looked back at Wakka, the girl slung over his shoulder as he nodded to me that he had her just fine, and I nodded back. Just a few more paces...

My lip was bleeding badly, as well as my nose. My knuckles stung from the punches to his face, his head, anything I could reach.

I don't think I have ever seen a man handle a woman that badly before. It made me so fucking pissed, I wanted to wring his neck.

As we reached the tour bus, Gippal slammed open the door and ran inside, yelling a few things at the girl's who slept and soon they were outside in the nude with a blanket wrapped around them, blinking and gasping lightly.

Gippal blew a kiss to them as we all loaded on the bus, and slammed the door back.  
Wakka laid Yuna on the couch, her head nestled against the corner of it, her arms laid limp against her mangled body.

Her arms were painted in red, gaping slashes across them. Her shirt was sliced open, blood soaking through the fabric. And her lower lip was busted, blood oozing from the cut, but her eyes were shut peacefully, and she was no longer crying. Although her face was tear streaked, the tip of her nose red.

I was slightly thankful she was knocked out, and I grabbed the key's and hopped into the triver's seat in the front of the bus.  
Hastily, I jabbed the key's into the ignition, and furiously rammed my foot into the gas, the bus wheels spinning rapidly before speeding away down the road.

Gippal looked up at me, his eyes widening lightly as he heard what all of us heard, save for the slumbering Yuna.

Police sirens.

"Fuck! Get the hell out of here, and NOW!''  
Praying they didn't catch the lisence plate, I swerved off into the forest, and in a moment we were gone.

Headed for wherever The Youth took us.

0000

R&R


End file.
